City of Heavenly Fire
by MelodiDam
Summary: This is just after the City of Lost Souls and Maryse Lightwood summons all of the gang to the library in the Institute. Simon CAN come into the Institue, because he drank Jace's blood.


Clary looks at Jace and pulls him into a long kiss. She feels the fire burn through her, but it doesn't hurt, in fact it feels good, right. As they pull away from each other, Isabelle runs in to Jace's room and says, "We are needed in the library, now!"

Jace and Clary walk into the library hand-in-hand. Clary immediately knows whose wings those are. "Ithuriel." she breathes.

"But isn't Ithuriel dead?" Simon asks.

"No not dead, just reborn. Jace and my blood father…" Clary starts to cry.

"Don't cry Clary." Jace pleads, "Where is he? Clary, please."

Clary closes her eyes, "He is in an abandoned warehouse by the dock. Sebastian is there with him!" Clary says, disgusted.

"Well what are we waiting for, let's go get him!" Jocelyn exclaims.

"No!" a voice says. Everyone in the library turns and sees a man walk in. He is absolutely gorgeous, six foot six, golden hair, eyes, and skin. He is also covered in Marks. Jocelyn sees him and remembers all she asked him to wipe from her memory.

Clary sees him and gasps, "Daddy?"

"Yes, Clary, I am your Father." He says.

Jace asks, "Clary, who is he?"

Clary beams and says, "Everyone, this is my real biological father, Raziel."

Everyone gasps, except for Jocelyn.

Luke looks at her and says, "Why did you not tell me?"

"It was after I found Ithuriel in the basement. I ran into the forest and I saw him. He kissed me and told me it was going to be ok because I was going to have a child who would fight for the light, since I already had a child was would fight for the dark. And…. um…Clary… So I begged him to make me forget, so Valentine would not hurt me." Jocelyn said in a rush.

"Oh" was all Luke could say.

"Raziel, why did you say 'No!'?" Jocelyn asks.

"Only Clary can kill Sebastian, just like only Sebastian is the only thing that can kill Clary. That means that Clary, cannot be hurt by Jace, as a matter of fact, Clary, you will absorb some of the Heavenly Fire inside of him." Raziel told her lovingly.

"We know." Clary and Jace say.

"Oh, and Mangus you should not be mad at Alec, since you father just so happens to be Lucifer." Raziel rebukes him.

"Mangus, is that true?" Alec asks.

"Yes."

Clary says, "Ok now I'm going to ask certain people to help me defeat Sebastian, since he probably has demons with him: Jace, Isabelle, Simon, Alec, Mangus, Luke, mom, Maryse, Jordan, and Maia."

The Inquisitor says, "I'm coming too."

"Fine! Just stay out of our way!" Maryse tells her.

Raziel says, "I will come to watch and free Ithuriel."

They arrive at the warehouse and Clary uses her stele to open the door. What they see inside is like hell itself. There are twenty upper level demons, Sebastian, and Ithuriel, who was chained against the far wall.

Sebastian sees them and says, "Friends, fiends, family and lover, Clary and I will fight and whoever wins gets this." He holds up the Infernal Cup.

He pulls out a demon sword and much to everyone's surprise Clary pulls out her own sword, that she didn't have a moment ago. While Sebastian's sword is black and is serrated. Clary's is gold and fits perfectly in her hands. It is her sword, made from adamas and crafted by Raziel himself for his daughter.

Clary and Sebastian's swords clash together. It looks like two dancers dancing, but the Shadowhunters know better. Sebastian sees an opening in Clary's defense and sidekicks her in the ribs. She flies out the window and into the river.

"Ha! Now you all must bow to me, or I will send you all to a demon dimension!" Sebastian cackles.

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Clary declares.

All eyes turn to the window and there is Clary flying! She has gold wings on her back and it looks like heavenly fire all around her. She flies to Sebastian, who is standing there dumb and cuts his head off. The demons, who realize who she is, flee back to their dimensions.

Raziel takes Ithuriel down, looks at his daughter and says, "I will always be looking out for you. If you need me just summon me. The sword is yours… I made it for you." Then Raziel and Ithuriel disappear.

Clary picks up the Infernal Cup and draws a rune on it; the rune says "Destroy." She throws the cup out the window and it explodes.

The gang and the Inquisitor head back to the Institute. They have to discuss what happened today. However, Jace and Clary have something else in mind, as do Luke and Jocelyn, Isabelle and Simon, and Jordan and Maia. Mangus and Alec, however, have a lot to discuss. Looks like Maryse and the Inquisitor have to fill out this report all by themselves and the rest of the gang will fill them in, in the morning.


End file.
